An electronic device, for example, a smartphone or a tablet may include a secure circuitry (e.g., an embedded secure element (eSE)). The secure circuitry may include, for example, a circuitry for storing secure information (e.g., personal information, payment information, or the like). The secure circuitry may be used for a payment process or the like which uses an external electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.